


solstice

by stormtongue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fertility god Thor, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotun Thor, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rituals, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormtongue/pseuds/stormtongue
Summary: Each year, Thor gives a blessing to Midgard. Each year, Loki is delighted to be a part of it.





	solstice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TricksterxArchangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterxArchangel/gifts).



> Lightly inspired by Thor What If (2018). For loki-stone, I hope you love it!!

Loki wasn’t usually one for holidays. In fact, he wasn’t big on celebrations of any kind, at least not ones that weren’t in his honor. 

 

But there was one he rather liked, and it was tomorrow, and it was almost time to leave for it.

 

“Ready, Thor?” he asked, brushing his brother’s ice-blue arm affectionately as they stood in the snow, preparing to leave. It was strange for Loki to feel this… festive. But now that he was picturing what was nearly to come, he couldn’t help getting into the spirit.

 

“Can’t wait,” Thor replied. He smiled at Loki and his eyes crinkled warmly. Even in his Jotun form, they weren’t quite as crimson as everyone else’s - only red in the irises, and bright white around. Loki thought they were beautiful. Thor, of course, thought they were nothing compared to Loki’s own.

 

This was the two-hundredth year of their celebration. For the first few centuries after Jotunheim had defeated Asgard and stolen away their crown prince, the other realms hadn’t exactly been  _ happy  _ about it. Jotunheim wasn’t such a weak realm as Asgard to give away so much of its bounty, and revolt had seemed possible at every turn. King Laufey did nothing to stifle it, and Loki preferred to use his talents for more selfish endeavors. Maybe he would try if he himself were king. But he didn’t have that honor, and probably never would.

 

As always, the burden of improving things rested on Thor. And such a burden did not go untested for long: when Thor came of age, a curious thing happened. What power he had before - in brute strength, in the stormclouds he controlled, in the devotion and inspiration he planted in others - was all doubled, but not only so. It was eclipsed by something else. Something new, something that took the love others held for him already and drove them mad with it when he wished it to. 

 

When Thor came of age, he learned of a new power. One that Loki rather liked.

 

Thor was not merely the god of thunder, nor lightning, nor even of all weather or atmosphere. Something else had awakened within him, and with it, in Loki - what self-control he had held himself to around Thor before all broke, because even to his brother, Thor was irresistible. 

 

Thor was  _ also _ the god of  _ life. _

 

Soon on, it was clear that this new power was capable of setting the warring realms to rest. Even a Jotunheim-hardened Thor could not keep such a thing for himself and to Loki when there were others out there that needed the vitality that Thor brought forth. And so, on one day a year on each of the realms less Jotunheim itself and spurned Asgard, Thor visited to spread his blessed fertility around. 

 

His gift worked best when he had another divine being to enhance it with. And it worked  _ especially  _ well when that being was Loki. 

 

Was it any wonder that Loki liked such a holiday?

 

On Midgard, it was the shortest day of the year - the winter solstice for the northern hemisphere. They had darkness and quiet for the ritual this way. Though Loki was more than happy to show off to the mortals exactly  _ who _ blessed the world’s crops and pregnant mothers, he also didn’t like being disturbed by curious onlookers. 

 

It was important enough to him that Loki preferred the latter. On this day, Thor became something other. Something Loki needed more than any of the realms did. 

 

Loki felt a coiling deep in his gut thinking about what was to come that night. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

 

“Then let’s go.”

 

Loki shivered slightly and opened a portal; its edges glimmered a sickly green not often seen in the vast blue of Jotunheim. Thor kissed him on the forehead to say thanks, and stepped through. 

 

They emerged atop a rocky cliff, barren save for deep drifting snow. Far-off waves crashed against it and the wind bitterly whipped their scant robes around and drove icy pinpricks into their eyes. It was dark, though it was never really light here in the winter. The sky was cloudless, betraying the icy wasteland below. The stars shone bright. Beautiful weather for two powerful frost-giants. 

 

“Is here acceptable?” Loki asked. He looked not at the landscape, though. He had eyes only for Thor. For the moment of deepest winter was soon to come, and Thor now looked more magnificent than Loki could stand to ignore for even the slimmest of moments.

 

“Wherever you are is where I wish to be.” His voice was a low rumble, deep and dark and Loki could nearly feel it vibrating his most sensitive regions. 

 

Loki snickered despite the very real feeling Thor’s words gave him. “You don’t have to be so dramatic.” He knew this was a lie, however. With Thor’s heightened senses right now, it was a miracle that he was capable of words whatsoever. If Loki did leave him, the desire would no doubt drive Thor mad. Loki was  _ not _ leaving him. 

 

“Hurry up,” Thor said. He was clearly struggling with himself - struggling to keep himself contained. Maybe it was a trick of the light; the green and purple hues brightening the night sky above their heads played over Thor’s pale blue skin and made him look like he was made of magic. Or maybe he was. It was no trick that his whole body had grown slightly. What was imposing and impressive before would be downright terrifying to any lesser being lucky enough to see him in this state.

 

Loki was having a difficult time focusing as well. He would have been more than content to fuck right there on the ground. But this perfect godly being in front of him deserved better than that. So he whispered a spell into the blustering wind and up from the snow rose a massive throne, big enough to where Loki’s feet would barely touch the ground if he were to sit in it. As much as he wished for it to be sometimes (well, almost always), this throne was not for him.

 

He grinned at Thor, who looked like he could rip the entire continent apart at any moment with his bare hands. “Your majesty,” Loki said. And he motioned to the throne. 

 

The words, to Loki’s slight chagrin, were not even difficult to say. They felt right. The moment of the solstice was probably but an hour away, and even Loki could not resist Thor’s majesty right now. Not that he’d want to. No… that particular power-hungry urge could come back later. Now, Loki wanted to please… to be the vessel for Thor’s most powerful of magics, to be his exalted devotee. Loki truly was blessed to be in this position.

 

Thor took a deep but shaky breath and looked at his brother, but did not sit down or express his gratitude, or respond at all. Loki felt a current of delicious anxiety stir in him when he looked in Thor’s eyes. He knew that Thor lost the more civilized side of himself each time they did this, that he transformed into something that others never got to see. The solstice coaxed out a more purified Thor, one which allowed for the partial release of his restrained rage and lust. 

 

Loki was used to that amount of ferocity. This looked like… somehow, more. The tamed Thor was gone, not just overpowered.

 

And before Loki could so much as think about the implications of that, Thor practically attacked him.

 

He lunged forward and picked Loki up by the arms so that he could reach his mouth, nearly snarling into it as he pressed their lips together, foregoing weak sweetness and temperance for an unrestrained desire to be inside Loki, to possess him entirely. Loki could’ve given in, could’ve given up, let Thor and his massive cock ram into him for a minute until the ritual was finished. And then Midgard would have their fertility blessing, and Loki would’ve accomplished his duty, and Thor could return to normal.

 

Loki could never do such a thing. No, he would savor this feral Thor. And, if he had his way, exacerbate it. 

 

He bit Thor’s lip and struggled to get out of his grip, breathing hard, but Thor was far too strong, and this Loki knew. Thor dropped him to the ground. “Serve me,” he growled.

 

The corners of Loki’s mouth twitched and he reached up to unclothe Thor. His erection was visible before Loki released it; he rubbed his face up against Thor’s crotch inhaling and mentally preparing himself to take it soon. Loki himself was already as wet as the waves below. He tore Thor’s robe off hungrily and leaned back to take in the sight of his brother, naked and gleaming in the weak light of winter night.

 

The cold air on his cock seemed to appease Thor and he strode powerfully over to the throne, sitting comfortably in it and gripping its sides hard enough to crack the ice. Loki wanted to watch him sit there, seething, hard as cold stone, forever, but Thor repeated his command, and Loki could not deny the desire burning in both of their bellies.

 

He meekly approached Thor and knelt as if  _ he  _ were the one praying for the life this god would bring him and was not only the vessel through which it blessed the realm. 

 

“H-how do you wish me to serve you?” Loki said meekly. He didn’t mean to stutter. But he felt like nothing in the presence of this being.

 

“Take me in your mouth.” Thor’s voice seemed to resonate across every inch of the frozen wilderness, up into the sky. The glow of the aurora above diminished suddenly as if it was embarrassed to exist without Thor’s approval.

 

“Yes, King Thor,” Loki said. As before, the words didn’t even sting. 

 

Loki obeyed, leaning in between Thor’s legs to lick him from base to tip, worshipping his massive cock the way it deserved. He slowly pushed his lips down the head, bathing it with caressing swipes of his tongue and stopping to suck when he reached the little ridge where the head met the shaft. Even just this much filled Loki’s mouth almost completely; he wanted to take more, but this was already so much  _ more  _ than it used to be. He swallowed nervously and Thor moaned low at the sudden suction.

 

Not content with Loki’s hesitation, Thor reached a hand out and grabbed Loki’s hair, shifting his hips up to thrust gently into Loki’s mouth. He pulled Loki’s head forward so he had a better angle down his throat. 

 

“More,” Thor demanded, but gave Loki no choice. He shoved Loki’s head down onto his cock and Loki almost choked as it pushed down into his throat, making his eyes water. But he collected himself enough to start sucking again, and Thor’s ragged breaths from above told him that he was being good enough.

 

Good enough that he deserved a reward, Loki wondered. He decided that he did. If Thor disagreed, Loki would gladly bear the punishment. 

 

He reached down with the hand not helping Thor’s cock into his mouth and slid his fingers inside his cunt, where he could take some of his own wetness and use it to better stroke his own cock. It felt warm and welcoming compared to the brittle air outside, and Loki pushed farther inside with them than he really needed to, savoring the feeling of fullness. It was so meager, though, compared to what Thor would soon give him, so he pulled them out and instead wiped the slippery wetness over his cock, stroking it with his hand at the same pace as he was sucking Thor’s cock above.

 

He wondered whether Thor would be angry with him for touching himself without asking Thor if it was permissible first. The mere thought of doing something  _ wrong _ in front of this more powerful being was intoxicating.

 

Thor’s moans grew louder; they sounded like a growing storm, and Loki knew that he could come soon and Loki would get to swallow it all up. But they had only been here a few minutes. Loki knew it was his duty to get Thor all the way to midnight, past the apex of winter, maybe even to the morning if he was lucky… maybe forever… 

 

The grip on Loki’s hair had weakened and so Loki pulled out, tipping his head back to look up at Thor. He smiled, hoping it would look devious and wicked and cunning, but it probably just looked sweet and dazed and lost in love.

 

“What is it that you wish for now, my king?” Loki asked.

 

He saw Thor’s jaw clench and muscles tense like some current of electric lust was trying to escape its bonds. He opened his mouth and nothing came out. Loki knew he wanted nothing more than to split Loki apart.

 

“I know, I know,” Loki cooed. He wasn’t too far away from coming himself. Touching his own cock was one thing, but knowing he had his all-powerful brother practically driven mad with lust for him would be a much more potent feeling, if he could take it even further.

 

He stopped rubbing his cock and brought his fingers to his mouth to lick them clean, staring into his brother’s eyes all the while. It was unfair and maybe even sinful that he wasn’t giving them to Thor to have instead, but Thor hadn’t asked. 

 

Well, maybe he had, and it just hadn’t been with words. Past Thor’s slumped head, past the tip of the elaborate ice-throne, Loki saw clouds brewing. He smiled and stood.

 

“I don’t think it’s quite time yet. We’ve still a few minutes until you’ll be the most potent. You wouldn’t want to give Midgard a subpar growing season, would you?” Loki teased.

 

Thor grunted and the throne shuddered slightly, sending more rumbles from the ground up into Loki’s cunt. Not only was the sky responding to Thor’s magic, the very earth, frozen as it was, ached for it too. 

 

And still not nearly as much as Loki himself did. Though he wanted to keep teasing Thor, he could not bear to resist the magnetic pull inside him much longer. Giving in couldn’t be too ruinous, could it? Loki could forgive himself later. There was always next year. 

 

He shed what little clothes he was wearing and climbed atop Thor playfully, trying to stay clear of touching his cock too much (wouldn’t want any accidents to happen) and knelt over Thor’s lap, taking his head in his hands to kiss him like it was their first time, like Loki was sating a thirst only just discovered. It brought Thor back to life from his near-catatonic state of paused pleasure; his fingers clutched at Loki’s back hard enough to leave bruises.

 

“I need-” Thor moaned into his brother’s mouth, but Loki quieted him by sucking onto his tongue and sitting down on him, rubbing Thor’s cock over his own dripping opening without letting him press inside. 

 

“I know what you need,” Loki breathed. His hands snaked down, past Thor’s throat and heaving chest to play maddeningly on the sensitive skin around his cock. A harsh wind picked up and sent a shiver down Loki’s spine.

 

The clouds could not wait to empty their load as long as Thor could. When Loki pulled away from Thor’s mouth for a moment to try and catch a breath, he felt a heavy snowflake fall onto his lower lip and freeze there. He licked it off hungrily and then plunged back in to taste more of Thor, who responded in kind.

 

Thor’s own hands had wandered downward to Loki’s ass, grinding him back and forth on his cock and soaking it with wet. It felt good to turn Thor on like this, but Loki knew one thing that could do even better. He broke off and pulled his feet up to stand on the throne, one foot between Thor’s legs and his other on the armrest, clutching the crown of the throne to push his crotch into Thor’s face.

 

The snow started coming down more quickly and Thor lurched hungrily between Loki’s legs, reaching his neck up to taste Loki, but now that he didn’t have to look into Thor’s aching eyes, Loki felt like he’d gained the higher ground. He pulled himself away just a little, just enough so that Thor couldn’t reach, and grabbed his white-blonde hair, pulling his head back, but Thor refused to look up at him.

 

“Ask for it.”

 

“I-I…” Thor struggled to say. The temperature seemed to drop twenty degrees, but Loki could feel his brother’s skin burning below him.

 

“You what?”

 

“Please…”

 

Loki’s stomach twisted at the word. He wanted so badly to be touching Thor… to be filled with Thor… to have his seed bless his body and soul and make him grow and be perfect… he needed so much…

 

“Please, Loki… please… let me have it…”   
  


“Have what?” Loki wasn’t sure how he got the words out.

 

“I need you.” And he punctuated it by finally looking up into Loki’s eyes, and then Loki was gone, too, hypnotized by the power of the solstice flowing through his brother.

 

Thor must have seen it, because he took Loki’s ass and shoved it forward to bury his tongue in between Loki’s soaked folds, trying to drink up what Loki’s body was so eager to produce, and Loki couldn’t bear to resist it, driving his hips forward and back to coat Thor’s entire face in it. And since he was already being naughty… giving Thor too much too soon… he decided that more couldn’t hurt, and took his cock in hand, stroking fast as Thor dug his tongue deeper inside his cunt. 

 

He cried out, unable to contain the praise he felt for Thor in his body and soul, and Thor lapped it up gratefully while Loki tried to milk what more pleasure he could from himself. It wasn’t long, however, before Thor was pulling him back down into his arms. And so Loki repaid him with a kiss, tasting himself on Thor’s perfect mouth. He wanted to speak volumes of his love, announce to all of Midgard how exactly they were blessed with such bounty each year, but mostly, he wished to not leave Thor’s arms forever. So drunk was he that he could not think of a reason to do all of those things at once, save that he felt incapable of autonomy right now.

 

Thor gave him a last taste before cradling his head down to kiss Loki’s neck, biting hard the thin skin around his jaw up to his ear. “May I?”

 

Loki still sat above him, not touching, close enough to just barely feel the burn of winter between their needy bodies. He had no words, though, so he trailed his hand down Thor’s chest to his cock, gripping it just enough and pushing it back to rest at the entrance of Loki’s cunt, held there by gravity and magic and Loki’s own swollen cock above it. Loki waited, barely breathing.

 

With a shudder, Thor came back to himself. He looked into Loki’s eyes and grabbed his wrists with a force that would break the bones of a mortal, pinning them down onto the throne’s armrests. But he waited, too. Loki smirked and bit his tongue. And then, he lowered his hips infinitesimally. Just enough for the tip of Thor’s cock to breach his body… so much… the head itself was so much… he wanted more of it… but he stopped.

 

Low above their heads, a pang of thunder roared from the leaden clouds, sending heady vibrations though the virgin air. The light was all gone from the sky. It was time.

 

With the weight of the realm on his shoulders, Loki pressed down, slow, all the way, taking Thor in and stretching wide for him. Thunder rattled them once more when Loki felt his brother encroach on the deepest part of him and he saw a flash of light in front of his closed eyelids; he opened them to see the whites of Thor’s own eyes glowing blue-hot with barely-contained lightning. 

 

Loki started but could not be scared, because Thor shifted his weight to pull out of Loki just an inch before starting to thrust into him, fast and angry and unstoppable. The ache was being driven out of Loki thrust by thrust and he took it gratefully, seeing nothing but Thor’s eyes and the snowflakes around them glinting blue from the light. His nerve endings all seemed to spread out, out of his body, fusing to the life around him he felt coursing happily from Thor’s power. Somehow, he felt both the pleasure of his body and that of the whole realm at once growing and strengthening, too much to be contained. Everything he needed to exist lived within Thor, so generous and good and Loki was most worthy of them all to receive it.

 

Even already feeling as much as he was, though, Thor would not let him go understimulated. He released Loki’s wrists and instead wrapped a great hand around Loki’s still-wet cock while the other reached around behind him to finger at his ass, slicked and ready from the wet dripping down from his exploited cunt. He slipped one finger inside, so deep and without warning, causing distant alarm-bells ringing  _ too much _ to go off in Loki’s head, but Thor couldn’t hear them, because he carried on, stroking in and out as Loki’s hips struggled to stay in one place.

 

Or maybe Thor could hear them, buried inside Loki as he was, and he knew that Loki’s sense of danger was mistaken. Thor was too much, yes, but Loki needed every bit of it.

 

_ More… enough… more… enough…  _ cycled through Loki’s head as he was worked so deftly by Thor, until the cycle churned to a stop as Thor moved faster, replaced by  _ too much, more, too much... _

 

Not that he’d had much of it left already, but Loki felt the last vestiges of his control slipping as Thor permeated his every fiber; he was falling out of his body and he would not dare to hold his soul inside it much longer. It begged for freedom out into the wild around. He bit into Thor’s shoulder and rode the waves and the storm. He was only waiting for the moment when they became too much for his meager body - it would be soon. The wind blew his hair into knots and the snow peppered his skin, and still the unbreakable Thor thrusted into him, sharp and painfully strong, hitting the deepest part of him while his hand stroked Loki’s cock in time. 

 

Loki could take this no longer. He felt an insurmountable wave churning on the horizon, one that would certainly overturn him. He ached for its perfection, he ached to see it coming. He leaned back, just enough to look into Thor’s paradox eyes, all crimson and blue-white, and felt  _ everything  _ at once, and spilled cold and thick and snow-white all over Thor’s chest.

 

The moment had probably come too soon, in retrospect.

 

Abandoning his strength for a moment, Thor whimpered and halted the movement of his hips, unhanding Loki’s cock to run his fingers over the mess and coat them in it. He looked down to them, and back to Loki, and brought them to his mouth, licking them dry as if Loki’s seed was the one imbued with magic and not Thor’s. Maybe he was right. Maybe through Thor’s body this bit of Loki could transmute and become good, too… helpful, even… it would be the only part of Loki capable of such a thing…

 

Nonsense, Loki thought. The inchoate ramblings of an orgasm-addled mind, one with a penchant for losing focus even as Thor started hammering away inside of him again. His cunt felt so warm and tight now, and he knew Thor wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer, either.

 

He managed to look away from Thor’s pained gasps. The darkness outside had reached a new peak; even with the gleam of snow all looked black and midnight-blue-grey. It was time again, time for this ritual to end. Thor’s strength was leaving him and his hands were shaking. Loki took them as Thor had taken his and squeezed them lovingly. His thoughts were still soaked in ecstasy and he needed Thor to share in it with him.

 

Loki’s simple gesture of love was enough. With what felt like a small earthquake splitting the ground below Loki, Thor came into him, a rapturous thing that stopped the snow seemingly in midair as the blessing filled Loki’s cunt to the brim with life-giving seed that he could feel burning inside of him. He barely even heard the clouds splitting themselves apart. He only saw the blackness become full, and felt the life slowly trickling out of him to sink into the thirsty ground.

 

Loki was glad that not all of it would drain away. He got to keep some, and that was all he could ask for.

 

Thor collapsed backward, eyes thudding shut, utterly spent. A god who had sacrificed himself for the world he loved, but more than that, for the brother he loved.

 

Loki slid off of him and turned over, curling up next to Thor so they could share the seat of the throne. Overwhelmed with an affection that he rarely felt so comfortable showing, he wrapped his skinny arms around the parts of Thor’s chest he could reach, nuzzling his head into Thor’s neck. Jotun eyes could see well in the dark, but Loki didn’t need to look at Thor to know how perfectly content he was. 

 

Though they couldn’t feel cold, especially on a place with such weak winters as Midgard, Loki conjured a furry blanket for them to cuddle up in. Thor wasn’t Asgardian by blood, and he needed it no more than Loki did. But somehow, it felt right. Thor tucked it under himself quietly and almost seemed to fall asleep, and Loki didn’t disturb him. It was strange, being so accommodating, so preferential to another’s needs. And yet it only seemed fair after what Thor had done for him. 

 

Loki sat quiet and happy. He was very aware of the blood flowing through his veins. 

 

A glint of light above him caught his attention and carried him away from his daydreaming. And then another, and another, and then countless more. He looked up. 

 

He wondered at first whether he was simply very dizzy from being fucked so well, because the stars were spinning and falling out of the sky. Loki blinked fast to clear his vision, but they didn’t stop. A celestial blessing.

 

Maybe Midgard wasn’t so bad after all, Loki thought. He’d seen meteor showers before, but they never seemed quite so fantastical. These seemed comfortably close. Like they would fall gently to the snowy cliff and Loki could catch one and show Thor what beauty they had wrought together. 

 

Loki curled himself tighter in the blanket and watched until it was over. If it was ever truly over… each time Loki thought it might be, another spark traversed the black sky solitary and brave. It might’ve been the next year already when Thor stirred. 

 

“Better?” Loki asked quietly.

 

Thor sighed before answering. “Better.” He sounded as if Loki had taken the weight of Midgard off his shoulders.

 

Loki smiled to himself and hugged his brother again. “It was different this year.”

 

“You think it’s different? Can you imagine how I felt?” He sounded not bitter, though, but joyful.

 

“Honestly, I can’t. I don’t think I want to. The… effects of it are enough for me, I think,” Loki replied.

 

Thor chuckled. “It was a lot. To put it lightly… the entire realm, all coming with me at once.”

 

“Shut up,” Loki said, and laughed, playfully elbowing his brother. “How great can that be? They’re mortals.”

 

“Better than you’d think. You only get a fraction of it.”

 

“Are you trying to make me jealous?”   
  


“Never. Loki, if I wanted to make you jealous, I’d make you watch while I made myself come. And then you’d get nothing of it.” 

 

Loki knew that Thor couldn’t see his face, so he didn’t even bother feigning a frown. He knew that that would never happen. “Sure. And then you’d feel… how much?”

 

“Less. As you very well know.” And Thor cuddled deeper into him, rubbing his face on the top of Loki’s head.

 

Loki saw the faintest light beginning to shine on the horizon. Even in winter, dawn always came. “Is it next year yet?” he wondered out loud. He decided not to mention the meteor shower. He had a feeling that Thor had seen it even if his eyes had been closed.

 

“Hah. You know I wouldn’t leave you wanting until next year.”

 

“I always want you.” Loki wasn’t sure why he was being so forthcoming with his thoughts. He supposed that it had to do with being exposed to the raw edge of an entire realm for a night.

 

“You always have me. Let’s go home.” So much stronger than Loki, always.

 

“If you say so.” Loki got up gracefully, feeling full and warm and satisfied. Not ready to leave, no, but he’d spoken the truth. If it was what Thor wanted, then it was what Loki wanted.

  
  
  
  



End file.
